<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Boys by RegretfullyRegretful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774352">Crazy Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful'>RegretfullyRegretful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo as TikTok Audios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crazy, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is Crazy, Nico has a cat, Partying, TikTok, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Mess, frat party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit,” Will gasped, his face bright red.</p><p>“What? Too crazy?” Nico teased.</p><p>Before Will could respond, Austin spoke up, “On the contrary, that’s exactly Will’s type.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo as TikTok Audios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what this is, it is all over the place. But, I really liked the audio so here we are. </p><p>This is based off the audio that is "Said he likes crazy girls/But he hates when I act crazy" which is the song Crazy Girls but TOOPOOR. I have never listened to the rest of the song and I changed it slightly to fit, but hey, it is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Austin had dragged Will to some frat party because, as Austin had so eloquently put it, he is “Not actually a loser but does a really great impression of one” and "needs to participate in life". He had scoffed indignantly, puffing his chest out and searching for a rebuttal. Unfortunately, Will couldn’t find anything to say so instead he reluctantly agreed to come, admitting only to himself that maybe he did need to get out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point in the night, after wandering aimlessly for a while and a few red solo cups filled with something that tastes like grape kool-aid, vodka, and poison, Will had sat down in a circle with Austin and a handful of other people he barely knew. They were all lounging around a coffee table in what was surely meant to be the living room, though it also had an air hockey table. Will was sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other propped up slightly against the side of the couch. He looked at the people around him, trying to remember who they were through his slight drunken haze. Austin was across from him and next to him was Mitchell, what was the main reason Austin was here. There was also Mitchell’s sister, Piper. Will vaguely knew Piper, she had been in one of his sociology classes freshman year and he remembered her being funny and nice. She was on the couch, leaning against her boyfriend, Jason. Will had never actually met Jason before tonight but he definitely knew of him. It seemed like everybody on campus knew who Jason was. It was hard to ignore the golden child of their university, well known for his volunteer work or because he played lacrosse (or maybe because he looked like a blond superman). Will was also mostly certain that Jason was in the frat that was hosting the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, sitting right next to Will, was Nico, who was Jason’s best friend and probably the prettiest person Will had ever seen. The dark haired boy was currently talking about how he had dumped the boy he had been seeing for a few weeks and Will was absolutely enthralled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was just, so not what he said he was,” Nico huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he likes crazy boys, but he hates when I act crazy,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will laughed loudly, but no one else did. He started to cough slightly as Nico whipped his head to look at him with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nico scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were wide and panicked as he stuttered, “Well, uh, sorry, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of his drink, hoping to calm himself down so he wasn’t as flustered. Nico raised an eyebrow and seemed on the verge of smiling, “I found out that he was talking to another boy so I broke into his apartment, wrote with sharpie on all of his mirrors, and took his cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will spit out his drink. Nico was grinning triumphantly as everyone else laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Will gasped, his face bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Too crazy?” Nico teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Will could respond, Austin spoke up, “On the contrary, that’s exactly Will’s type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wanted to curl up and die. Instead, he groaned and covered his face with his hands, hoping that maybe he could just disappear. He peeked one eye through his fingers to see Nico still facing him, smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Nico questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pulled his hands away from his face and glared at Austin, “I hate you. You’re the worst person that I have ever met. You drag me to this party and then you just, ugh, expose me like that,” Will complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true?” Piper asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh definitely. Will’s ex-boyfriend was like, bat shit. And yet, every time he did some crazy shit, Will got this dreamy look in his eyes. It was bizarre,” Austin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Will shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody had started laughing again, except Will who was glaring so coldly at Austin that he thought maybe he could make the temperature drop in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neeks, it sounds like you have found your ideal man,” Jason teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, although his cheeks were flushed slightly, and looked over to Will. “Normally, I’m pretty cool. Sometimes, though, I might key your car,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t totally sure what compelled him to say it, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way that Nico was looking at him, but suddenly the words were falling out of his mouth. “Baby, you could key my car anytime. You can smash my windows too if you’d like, I’ll even buy you a bat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the party still going on around them, it seemed strangely quiet as Will’s words settled. He had never wanted to melt into the floor more when suddenly, Nico grinned at him wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Nico whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will gulped and quickly looked over at Austin, who didn’t seem as shocked as he should be. Austin flashed him a thumbs up and Will looked back at Nico, deciding right then that he was just gonna ride the wave and go for it, “Do you, uh, want to go out some time? With me?” Will asked, stumbling slightly over his words, “If you wait until after the date to fuck up my car, I can pick you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico leaned towards him, bringing his lips right up to Will’s ear, “I’d love to, I’ll even let you watch me fuck up your car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nico pulled away, Will wanted to fan his face. He was certain his cheeks were bright red and he was desperately trying to catch his breath. “I, uh, I’m gonna get another drink,” he said, standing up on shaky legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was carefully trying to weave through the crowd of people without falling down or getting a drink spilled down his shirt as he tried to make it to the kitchen. As soon as he found where the drinks were stored, het set his cup down and leaned against the counter for stability, hanging his head and trying to calm down. From the corner of his eye, he saw Austin stand right next to him and Will couldn’t decide if he was going to punch Austin or thank him. He looked over at his friend and Austin just smiled, “William, you’ve done it now,” he joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you caused this,” Will scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not too late to back out,” Austin told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will frowned, shaking his head, “I’m not backing out. I like Nico, he’s funny and cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And crazy,” Austin added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irrelevant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disagree, I think it’s very relevant. But it’s definitely not a deal breaker. Honestly, you’re probably gonna marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence and then, “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin chuckled and patted Will’s shoulder, walking back towards their little group. Will took another moment to steel himself and then turned around, made his way through the crowd again (with a lot less stumbling), and sat right back down next to Nico. The group had switched topics, very heatedly discussing when exactly season eight of Game of Thrones had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jason intensely argued that it was a failure from episode one Nico leaned over and whispered in Will’s ear, “When you pick me up, you can meet my new cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was so fucked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>